Try Again
by writeronfire27
Summary: What if Anna didn't get struck? What would happened if events took place earleir in the story than expected and there was a deeper truth? When Anna can't help Elsa will she have the courage to try again?
1. Chapter 1

"I CAN'T!" Elsa yelled as she lashed out. Ice formed a circle around her separating her from her younger sister.

"Elsa." The ice started to break in the castle. "Elsa stop!" Anna yelled as she tried to climb over the ice shards to get to her sister. Elsa turned around but her hair was no longer a very light blond, it was now a very light blue almost looking white. Her eyes were different too. Her eyes weren't a sapphire blue but a grayish blue color.

"Anna please. Your only making it worse!" Anna stumbled back and slipped on the ice.

"Elsa... what happened?"

"It's a curse."

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice called from the bottom of the castle.

"Go Anna. I need to be free. Find your love." Elsa lifted up the barrier even more before it reached the top of the castle. She created a door and then proceeded to walk through it until a soft voice stopped her.

"Please. Elsa, why can't we build another snowman?" Elsa turned a saw a blurry Anna through the ice. _I'm sorry Anna._ Elsa walked into the new room she created and the door closed behind her.

As Kristoff got on the floor where Anna a flurry of snow whirled around and created a snowmonster.

"Did it have to be this kind of snowman?!" Kristoff asked Anna as he dragged her down the icy stairs trying to get away from the monster.

"Wait what about-"

"Anna, Maybe your sister just needs to be alone." Kristoff suggested as they ran past Olaf.

"No. I know we can fix this." Anna panted as they hid in a snowy forest.

"Yeah? How?"

"Well first I have to find out more about Elsa."

"Onward men!" A strong voice declared. "We must capture Queen Elsa!"

"Hans?" Ana questioned as Kristoff pulled her down as an angry looking man with a torch pointed a crossbow at their direction before heading towards the castle.

* * *

**Tell me what you think by reviewing ! -writeronfire27**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anna's POV_

_Hans? _I thought. Why was he heading to Elsa's castle? The look in his eyes and the hold off the crossbow told me that he wasn't goingf there to protect her.

"Kristoff we have to go back!"I harshly whispered as I looked at him and saw that he was thinking the same thing as well.

"Anna I don't think that we-"

"Elsa is about to get slain!"

"Anna think logically," I was about to interupt but he put his hand over my mouth. "I want to save Elsa as much as you do but we can't just barge in there and save her. Did you see how many people were there?!" My eyes started to water due to the wind picking up and my own emotions. Sure she shut me out but I knew she was still there.

"Kristoff there isn't enough time for that!" I licked his hand and he pulled back and looked at me like I was crazy.

I started to run back to Elsa's castle then I heard a pair of feet behind me. Thinking it was Kristoff I kept running until I tripped, fell and rolled down into a small pond. Picking twigs out off my hair I stood up trying to defend myself against the cold. Even though it was cold not everything was frozen but when I got out of the pond it froze. I started back up the hill I rolled down. Once I reached the top I saw my open door glaring at me but then softening his looks.

"Anna?"

"Hans!" I was slightly frightened and in a way relieved to see him. But something told me he was trouble. As he started to approach me I found that feeling growing stronger.

"Oh Anna! I've been looking everywhere for you." he smiled and I found myself being pulled into his arms. I relaxed.

"Hans, I'm so cold." I shivered but it wasn't all because I was cold.

"It's all right Anna. I've made a small shelter and you can rest there." I saw two men making a small but suitable shelter and the rest of them doing the same. I saw a cottage nearby and he lead me to it. It had a warm fire next to the bed.

"Thank you." I said as he laid me on the bed and walked out.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to see that the men were walking out of the small huts. I got up and saw that my dress was matted to me and that my coat was drapped over a small chair in the corner off the room. It was warm and I was dry so I didn't think much about it. I found I comb on the dresser and pulled it through my hair.

When I finished reality came back and hit me as hard as the slamming of Elsa's door. If I was in a house that Hans built... why was there so much stuff here already?


	3. Chapter 3

I walked around the cottage uneasily. Why is there all this stuff? I saw that there was a staircase going downstairs and I went downstairs. I heard murmuring and I froze in place trying not to make a sound. I walked down slowly but I fell down the stairs.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

"Rapunzel, be quiet!" I voice hushed the first one.

"Relax Eugene. Someone may have come to rescue us." I heard chains hitting each other.

"Stop moving!"

"Hush." I heard a scraching noise.

"Alright if we get killed I'm blaming you."

"Um... hi." I said.

"See?" she said.

"My name is Anna, princess of Arendelle. I think I know who you two are...?" I finished it as a question.

"Anna! It's Anna!," he said with fake enthusiasum. "Well Rapunzel that's his fiance. Nice job." he said sarcastically.

"Hans?"

"Yeah that's his name." Eugene said. "Once I get my hands on him I'll kill him!"

"You will not touch Prince Hans." I tried to sound like authority. Either I didn't pull it off or he had no respect for athority or he just ignored me.

"He acted like a King. See this _girl _is not going to help us."

"I am on quest to find my sister and restore summer back to Arendelle." I heared Rapunzel gasp.

"You're going to kill your sister?" she asked shocked. I was equally shocked and appalled.

"What? Never."

"Then you're gonna watch?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Hans-"

"Anna!" Hans came down the stairs and rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

"No. Who are these people?"

"Anna what are you talking about?"

"C'mon come over here so I can beat you!" Eugene shouted.

"Let us go!" Rapunzel shrieked.

"Hans..."

"Anna I really wish you didn't have to find out this way. In this world it isn't all fairytales and happy ending. Now come with me." He reached over to grab me but I backed away.

"What are they talking about with Elsa?" I didn't want to believe it.

"Anna. Elsa is going to be removed from the throne. So that we can rule Arendelle." He smirked. "Who doesn't want to be queen?"

"I don't!" I tried to run back up the stairs but he blocked it.

"You are all part of my plan. I can't have you escape." His eyes danced with fire. He moved his hands out and I felt alot of heat. I looked down and there was fire by my feet. I backed up and tripped over my dress. He came towards me and a ball of fire was visable in his hand.

"You-you-you're like Elsa!"

"Well in a way." He stepped closer until his body was a few inches away. He bent down. "Anna at a young age i learn that the only way to victory is to burn enemies out of the way. My father died. My mother was in despair and committed suicide. Them my eldest brother took the throne. He married and he ruled the kingdom. I _was _twelfth in line then. he was a kind king, but my family's motto is "Kindness killed the King"and it did! My second oldest brother poisoned his and his wife's wine and they died. Jonathan allowed too many people to handle his stuff. he was so trusting. When Ibrahim took the throne my three eldest brothers after him died within a month of eachother. Many people thought it was a flu and they closed the gates not wanting it to spread but I saw." My eyes widenend. "I saw the assassin come into their rooms and slit the side of their throats. I was only 10. Soon when only me, fredrik, roald were alive we made up a plan. Obviosly, Fredrik would be next so we went into the woods one night when we left the castle and we met a witch. She said she could grant us anything that be wanted. Fredrik asked for Ibrahim or his men not to kill him. Roald asked for immortality. I asked for the power to be able to defend myself. She said she couldn't do mine."

"But then why-"

"We came back to the castle and since most of us had what we needed we slept peacefully. Next week we snuck out to go swimming. Guess what happened. Fredrik drowned. After his burial we went to the witch. she said that she made sure the king or his men didn't kill him. Roald was glad he wished for immortality. The witch asked me if I had another want. I wanted ibrahim to no longer be King. Two years later he died of a heart attack. Roald bcame King. He wasn;t bad at being King. he was a good King but the stress caught up with him and he was crazy. he tried suicide multiple timed but it never worked. He was forced to stay king. But soon Roald had a heir and I was to get thrown into the streets. I realized while I was mad I would get very hot. One day when the guards came to escort me out well... They got burned. That's when I realized that I could menipulate fire. My brother found out and had me locked away so that I would not harm others."

"Well how did you escape?"

"I sided with some inmates and we busted out of there. By then I found out that Elsa would become Queen. She was only a year older than me so why not? I came multiple times trying to get her to at least come out of her room. Soon when she was coronated I met you. Since Elsa wouldn't accept my offer or even speak with me I fell for you. Then I found out that you were a princess. That fueled me to go on this quest. But I need your help." It started to get really hot. "If you don't accept my offer I'll burn those people alive." My eyes wided. I heard a cry. I looked at those people. Elsa could defend herself... I hoped.


End file.
